Dripping blood rewrite
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: In the dark of the night a vampire seeks his pray useing the dark as his shield he hunts who will be next? hi this is a rewrite of dripping blood with a diffrent ending on hatisis
1. Chapter 1

**Ello im rewriting this story because the other one was'nt that good. By the way this is different to the other one so my planned ending is different.**

A television admitted the warm glow of the 5 o clock news which a red headed girl sat in front of. So far it had been pretty boring the highlight or the night was a cat stuck up a tree near the tower. The girl was only watching to see if her and the other Mews were on after a battle with the aliens that morning.

" _Breaking news a murderer is on the lose. Officials say not to panic this could be some kind of sick joke to interpret a vampire. Sources believe the first victim was a young boy called Masaya Aoyama that is all we know up to this point. Now onto the sports." _the news reader reads.

Ichigo stares in disbelief that her Masaya was dead. The same Masaya who had saved her life so many times was gone and wasn't coming back. She spent the rest of the night in a daze. Her parents were really worried as she kept muttering. "Masaya's gone" all the time.

~The next day~

All the Mews had heard the news and were sorry for her loss. Even Mint covered her shift as she kept mixing up orders and dropping things.

"Ryou shouldn't you let Ichigo of today as she's not much use?" Mint complained.

"Fine," Ryou agreed as Ichigo dropped the 6th plate of the day. "Ichigo you can have the rest of the day off" he sighs thinking of how much it would cost to replace all the broken china.

"Hold that thought," Keiichiro whispers "There's aliens in the park"

"Excuse me everyone please leave we are now closed" Ryou shouts across the café were the customers then got up and left paying Lettuce on the way out.

The Mews run out the café towards the park.

There was a terrifying sight. A young vampire stood towering over a petrified Tart ready to pounce. The girls gasped at the quivering tart even Ichigo snapped out her trance to save the poor alien.

"Mew mew Mint"

"Mew mew Lettuce"

"Mew mew Pudding"

"Mew mew Zakuro"

"Mew mew Ichigo"

"Metamorphosis!" the girls shout in sync startling the black haired vampire.

"I don't need help" a stubborn Tart shouts.

"Fine we will let the vampire eat you then" Mint says sarcastically.

"Err you know what I might need a bit of help" The young alien swallows his pride as the vampire launches at him.

"Strawberry bell, Ribbon strawberry surprise!" Ichigo shouts knocking the vampire sideward's. His red eyes gleamed playfully as he ran of to find an easier meal.

"Taru-taru are you ok na no da?" Pudding asks running over to her friend.

"Im fine Pudding now get of me" he retorts pushing the hyper active mew of his back. He then proceeded to teleport somewhere else.

"Great now we have a new enemy" Mint exclaims.

Unknown to the girls a shadowy figure was watching.

~Back at the café~

"What do you expect is happening Keiichiro?" Ryou asks.

"I don't no but I don't like it one bit" Keiichiro responded.

The Mews then enter the building. Ichigo had seemingly come out of her cocoon of misery she had previously been in, and was laughing and joking with the rest of the Mews.

"Girls can you give us a description of this vampire?" Keiichiro asks politely.

"Ok he had jet black hair and his clothes were black too, he was really pale and look quite young that's all we know" Ichigo says solemnly.

"Ok we will try and track him down. Turn on the news and see if he's made another TV appearance." Ryou adds.

The girls did just that.

" _Part of the Tokyo has been corned of as the so called vampire strikes again killing over 200 people the attack was so quick no one had time to escape and all the late night shoppers in this area were killed police are trying now to identify the remains so if someone you no was shopping in this district call the number at the bottom of the screen now the cat stuck up the tree yesterday has finally been returned to his owner more on this later" _The Mews cut him of in shear horror of what had happened only moments before.

"We better get home before your parents think you were victims" Zakuro says silently breaking the tension in the room.

The girls slowly walked home.

"Ichigo were have you been we were worried sick" her mum shouts.

"Hello to you to mum" She says sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with your mother young lady hay were are you going get back here right no" Shinto yells after his daughter.

Ichigo had walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door on her parents. Locking it she sank to the floor and sighed this mew thing was getting to her badly. Sighing she got up and changed into her pyjamas, and got into bed and fell into a restless night sleep of tossing and turning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up. Fog hovered eerily round the house. Her bed side clock read 5:00 am. Sighing she heaved herself out of the warmth of her bed onto the cold wooden floor. As she walked to the door she was oblivious to the pair of piercing red eyes staring directly at her. She made her way down the stairs and sat in front of the television. Ichigo turned on the news.

" _news flash a entire neighbourhood has been wiped out tonight 50 people are pronounced dead on the scene many more have been rushed into casualty. Over 100 people in this area have been killed over all 900 people are now dead" _Click all the lights in the house switched off.

The room temperature dropped 20 degrees it was so cold In the room steam pored from her mouth as she took a breath. Creek. Ichigo turned in terror as the front door slowly opened. In walked a figure his red eyes scanned the darkness.

"Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis" Ichigo shouts.

He walked slowly to the terror stricken mew.

"Strawberry bell, ribbon strawberry surprise" Ichigos shouts sending a glowing pink light at the vampire.

"Hey Mew guess what your attacks don't work on me" he sniggered. Just then a tall blond haired figure walked in his sword held high above his head. But he had a fang that glittered in the dark room from some light Ichigo couldn't see.

"Blue knight?" Ichigo asks.

"Guess again little mew" he sneered. He was about to launch a attack when help arrived at Ichigos aid. Kish appeared in the room something different about him though Ichigo couldn't tell what. He jumped in front of the attack and knocked his sword flying that done he disappeared.

The vampires cursed and grabbed Ichigo. The blond haired one injected a blue substance into her veins. Then dropped her as she passed out.

~At the café~

Ryou was worried he couldn't make any contact with Ichigo at all. Every time he phoned all he got was voice mail.

"Erm Ryou you might want to see this" a shy Lettuce says.

On the television screen was the news.

"_News flash there is a survivor of a vampire attack the girls name is Ichigo Momomiya she was attacked in her hoe at 5am this morning her parents heard the crash and saw what looked to be a vampire lurking in the distance her dad ran out but it was gone" _Ryou turned the TV of in horror.

Bang…


	3. Chapter 3

Dripping blood rewright

Ichigo was hungry, very hungry and this was not the type of hunger to be easly solved with a peice of buttered toast, no, this was the type of hunger only to be solved with the taste of human blood. The very substance that keeps the fragile human body up and running was now all she craved. She could feal her tence muscles ready to spring into action within a moments notice ,the thril of the chase; the fealing of the blood pumping round and round the victim and the smell oh the sweet smell of the ruby red substance pumping out of the wound. She couldn't wait.

Seeing a target in this pratically all you could eat buffe that was comenly called tokyo she sprang from her perch with a mix of her cat like grace and the new power pumping round her body the began the chase.

A scream filled the air and a last breath was taken but to Ichigo it was her life now. A life filled with fun packed chases and screams. Well in reality it had only been a week since her transformation but to her it felt like eternity. The near inmortal being known as a vampier. God she didn't no how she could of lived without this power .Pai. Her savior the one who gave her this new life of adventure.

Who would want to be a mew when you could frighten someone to death by only a stare? She sure doesn't want to go back. If only her friends could see her now how changed little Ichigo had become. Mabey they would join her. No. They wouldn't the girl shakes her head trying to get the anoying thoughts of friendship and love out of her head. She was now programed not to respond to them pityful feelings any more, yet the little brat of the girl she once was would not leave her alone. A conscious why it hadn't been wiped out along with her emotions she did not know but any way she has power that's all you need right?

~At the aliens ship~

You think Pai would of been quite happy destroying just the mews by turning them into blood sucking inhuman killing machine but no. Pai had to go one step further. Looking down at the broken body before him he sighed.

"Poor little Tart escaping before he could feal this power what do you think Kish?" Getting no responce from the life less body he proceded in injecting the oh so familer blue liqured and walked of to meet with Mew Ichigo dragging Kish with him. Ex mew Ichigo he should of ment.

When Pai finally meets his first creation he was stunned. The power he recived did not seem to be on the scale of this young girl. Seeing her with her blood splatered clothes her mouth seemed to be permantly died red , he couldn't help a small twinge of emotion. Not that he felt it much before he transformed but it was there. Even when he killed the pitiful green haired brat he couldn't help but feal a small twang of remorse thinking back to the battle that only happens moments before.

The one that led to Kish's Death well he'll be reborn twice as strong now so why was he feeling a slight pang of regret it's not like he'll remeber what happened any way. Well at least he couldn't remeber how he became a vampire. So Kish shouldn't; right? Any way no time to think of what he would and would not remeber he needed a plan and fast as the green haired alien was starting to stir from his slumber.

~One week later~

Pai's creations seemed to be getting stronger each time as Kishes

Now black eyes stared lifelessly ahead power practically radiated of the smaller boy. The ever present grin was now gone as no emotion was shown on his face. Now Pai was worried. Mew Ichigo and himself stayed virtually the same as there prevouse personalitys but Kish , Kish was nothing like the boy he once was. Everthinh he was wearing was black. Jet black. His emerald green hair was out of its usal style and also black. The boy didn't have an ounce of color other then his pale white skin.

What worried Pai the most was the fact he now looked human as his long pointed ears had srank to human shaped ones. Pai knew this time he had gone to far. He had strenghened that formala too much. Pai now needed to get stronger to beat him. He must destroy Kish.

~with the Mews~

With no sign of the other aliens Tart had practicly been adopted by the Mews as they search for what they feared as vampire Ichigo. Tart had filled them in on Pai's plan and the battle with Kish. The Mews had put two and two together and figured out what had happened to there missing leader. Since the new vampire had appered on the scene the attacks worsened an the Mews needed all the help they could get. Help that they just didn't have.

They took it in shifts to patorl. Tonight was Lettuce's turn and she was already regreting it. Three people if you could even call them that where standing infront of her. Two she new definitely as Pai and Ichigo the third she had no idea. Pressing the small panic button in her pocket she prayed the Mews would get there quickly.

~Pai's pov~

Another thing Pai disscoved about the new Kish was that he could change back to normal in daylight where as him and Ichigo had to hide. Also he had full memories of the night before meaning he new every single person he had killed and vampire Kish liked to kill. Kish could wipe out twice as many people as he and Ichigo together he needed to be stronger tonight and he had a plan. Poor kish he wouldn't see it coming.

~End of pov~

They had noticed lettuce, all 6 eyes where on her but there chance to strike was over as the rest of the Mews and Tart had arrived on the scene. The familar multi coloured attacks rained down on the trio who stood there smirking. As every attack avoided them. The Mews stared at there ex comrade in shock the lively Mew stood there proud and uneffected by what ever they through at her her pink clothes where replaced with black witch now seemed like some unoffical uniform as Pai was wearing black too.

"Pai what did you do to her"? Mint yells.

"And why would I tell you that?" Pai smirks.

"because we ask nicely" Mint says sarcasticly while showing of her arrows.

"what a tempting offer but i'll have to decline" Pai smirks.

"can we get this battle over with I have better places to be" a monotone voice echoed out drawing there attention to the unfamiler figure.

"who are you?" Ryou asks menacingly.

"hum you don't recognices me interesting" Kish says thoughtfuly

Pai cuts in "his names Kish" the Mew's visibly recoil.

"spoil all my fun" he says with a slight playful manner.

The Mews and Tart become speechless.

"that cant be Kish" Tart says tears threating to fall down his face.

"it is" Pai replys smiking one more day and he will be the strongest.

Kish was bored wating around so he sprang into action taking Lettuse by suprise, just as he was about to attack Zakuro hit him with her attack sending him flying back to avoid him.

Ichigo giggled as she sent of her own attack at Pudding. Sencing the sun about to rise at any moment the trio left the shocked Mews and Tart alone to contemplate what had just happened.

**Hi guys im practising for my english exam so im updating all my fics hope you enjoyed it and a big thanks to mewsugarpudd for helping me with spelling. sorry for any mistakes it wouldn't let me copy into word**


End file.
